Board work machines such as solder printers, component mounters, reflow ovens, and board inspection machines are used to produce boards mounted with many components. These board work machines are often connected to each other to form a board production line. Among this equipment, component mounters provided with a board conveyance device, a component supply device, a component transfer device, and a control device are typical. A typical example of a component supply device is a feeder device that feeds tape in which many electronic components are stored at a specified pitch. Feeder devices are flat and thin in the width direction, and typically multiple feeder devices are arranged in a row on a base of the component mounter.
As an attachment construction for multiple feeder devices, a direct attachment construction and a pallet attachment construction are used. With a direct attachment constructions, component supply devices are directly attached on the base. With a pallet attachment construction, a removable pallet member provided between the base and the multiple feeder devices is used. Feeder devices have a motor in a mechanism that supplies components, and also a component supply control section that controls operation of the motor. The component supply control section is linked to a control device on the main body side of the component mounter via a communication link or the like, and exchanges commands and replies and so on.
Conventionally, contact-type electric power supply multi-terminal connectors are used for supplying electricity to the feeder device from the main body of the component mounter. However, with multi-terminal connectors, there is a problem of terminals being deformed or damaged due to repeated detachment and attachment. As a countermeasure to this, in recent years, use of contactless electric power supply devices has progressed. The motor of a feeder device operates to supply a new component when a component has been used, thus operation is intermittent. However, in spite of this, if electric power is always supplied to the motor, with both a configuration that uses a contact type electric power supply and a configuration that uses a contactless electric power supply, there is a problem that the electric power loss increases and the efficiency drops. Also, there are problems such as that, if the temperature of a feeder device increases due to heat caused by electric power loss, it is more likely that static electricity will occur at the tape in which components are stored, or, as a countermeasure to the rising temperature, it becomes necessary to provide a cooling mechanism or to make the feeder device large in order to curtail the temperature increase. The technology disclosed in patent literature 1 and 2 is proposed as a countermeasure to these problems.
With the technology of patent literature 1, a component supply device provided with a motor is also provided with a memorizing means that stores in advance a component loading schedule based on a production program, a determining means that determines the length of a period for which no component supply is scheduled based on the progress of the component loading schedule, and a control device that sets the motor to an energy saving mode (for example, a mode in which supply of electric power is cut off) when it is determined that the length of the period in which no component supply is scheduled is longer than a specified period. According to this, it is possible to curtail electric power consumption without making the device complex.
Also, the electronic component mounting device of patent literature 2 is provided with multiple driving power supply circuits that supply driving power individually to multiple work modules, a circuit disconnecting and connecting means that disconnects and connects driving power circuits except for a specified driving power circuit, and a control device that stops supply of driving power to work modules except for a specified work module by controlling the circuit disconnecting and connecting means based on predetermined driving power supply control conditions. According to this, it is possible to stop supply of driving power to a work module except for a specified module for specified conditions, thereby eliminating power loss caused by standby electric power, air leaks and the like, thus contributing to energy efficiency.